


Red rope and red wax

by Lilly_White



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Bloody Kisses, Butt Plugs, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shibari, Stockings, Submission, Wax Play, Whipping, board game where a person is the board, everyone around the table stays dressed while the 'board' gets filthy, men in lingerie, rope work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/pseuds/Lilly_White
Summary: The boys all sit around their living room table, eager to test the new rules of their BDSM strategy game on Genesis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asreon's BDSM strategy game 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245965) by AsreonInfusion. 



° ° °

  
They cleared the table; Angeal and Cloud took bits and pieces away almost religiously slowly, as if they couldn’t quite believe that _Genesis_ was submitting. Then again, the loser did get the Board role - and Genesis had lost fair and square, earning very little points in terms of audible or physical reactions from Angeal, who’d been their last Board. (But, to be quite frank, Angeal had made far more noise whenever Cloud made a move, because he wanted to reward Cloud’s every attempt at breaking out of his comfort zone rather than Genesis’ ample efforts. So it wasn’t exactly ‘fair and square’ - and Genesis was putting on a show of reluctance and irritation just to prove that he knew exactly what Angeal had been up to). 

Zack was preparing the toys on the sofa, while Sephiroth put some music on and served everyone a glass of sweet, golden Amaretto. Genesis lay down on his back in the middle of the table, wearing a pair of black jeans and a sticky T-shirt. They were old clothes - the boys had made up a few more cards, including ones that allowed interactions with clothes, and they were all curious to see how their guinea-pig would react.

Genesis closed his eyes, listening to the music while the others settled down on cushions around the low table. Cloud dealt everyone the cards; Angeal leaned a thigh against Sephiroth’s, and Zack shuffled around to face the table, all props ready and waiting.

‘I hope you washed those plugs properly,’ Genesis growled at Zack - props were usually his job, because the props were practically all his. Zack laughed.

‘Yeah, no, I didn’t wash them, because I have no knowledge of basic hygiene,’ Zack quipped. ‘Don’t worry.’

‘Foxtail better be pristine.’

‘Pampered and powdered, I swear.’

‘Powdered?’

‘It’s a figure of speech,’ Sephiroth said, deep tone implying that he wanted them to cut the banter. ‘Right. We’ve done oldest and youngest first, so… who goes first?’

‘Weirdest?’ Angeal said. When Sephiroth looked up, Zack and Cloud were both looking at him pointedly.

‘After you,’ Zack said with a broad grin. Sephiroth sighed.

‘Fine.’

He rolled the die. It knocked against the sole of Genesis’ foot. Five. Sephiroth glanced at Genesis’ choice of socks as he reached for the die to get it out the way - they were official Red Leather fanclub socks, with a pitifully stretched-out logo and everything. Genesis probably hadn’t realized that he was still wearing them when he changed into tearable clothes. Sephiroth grinned - he wouldn’t be sadistic enough to destroy _those_ socks.

‘Five,’ he said out loud. ‘Odd number, bare hands. I’m choosing your feet.’

He delicately fitted his fingers into the rim of the sock around the left ankle, nails scraping lightly over Genesis’ bones as he pulled it off. His fingertips caressed the sole of the foot as he went, and Genesis bit his lip, doing his best not to squirm.

‘That is not fair,’ he said. Sephiroth smiled, then took off the other sock with the same agonizing slowness.

‘Short audible reaction,’ Sephiroth said. ‘That’s a point for me.’

‘Oh, fuck you.’

‘Two points.’

Genesis seethed, but in silence this time.

‘Don’t make it too easy for him,’ Angeal told the firebrand, whose eyes were still glued shut. Angeal took the die, rolled. Five. He always rolled high numbers, for some strange reason - they had taken to searching him for any stray Luck materia he might be holding, but Angeal had never been a cheat. The dice just loved him.

‘Five again,’ he said. ‘Bare hands. Hm…’

He looked Genesis up and down. Genesis’ chest was rising and falling quite rapidly now - the simple prospect of Angeal using his bare hands for anything even remotely sexual was enough to shorten any of the boys’ breath. Cloud’s eyes had glazed over a little as he watched Angeal’s hungry eyes sweeping up and down Genesis’ body, a crushing contact in and of itself.

‘The shirt,’ Angeal finally decided, then leaned over the table, body heat radiating over Genesis’ chest. He grabbed the T-shirt by its collar, and gave an almighty tug with both hands - the fabric split down the middle, stretching out as if Angeal were ridding Genesis of a second skin. Genesis smiled a broad, nervous smile, teeth bared as the cold air greeted his bare chest and abs. Angeal took great care to arrange the remains of the T-shirt around Genesis’ body, not even bothering to take off the sleeves, just so that Genesis wouldn’t get the satisfaction of feeling his hands on him.

‘Does a smile count as a reaction?’ Angeal asked Sephiroth, who shook his head.

‘Oh come on,’ Zack protested. 

‘He’s stayed quite still,’ Sephiroth said. ‘If he’d arched his back, it would have counted.’

‘What about that?’ Angeal pointed at the bulge that was steadily forming under Genesis’ jeans.

‘Well,’ Sephiroth deadpanned, to which Cloud and Zack laughed. ‘Ok. One point.’

They marked the tally chart, and Angeal passed the die to Cloud, who rolled. The kid rolled a two, so he drew a card from the clothing-interaction pile they’d made. Scissors. Of course he got the scissors. He looked down at Genesis, twisting his lips into a shy pout as he held onto his card with both hands.   

‘You got the scissors, didn’t you,’ Zack said, pouncing on him. ‘Hey, I’ll help you out. Jeans are hard work - ’

‘Back off, Fair,’ Genesis growled. ‘I don’t trust you with sharp things.’

‘Oh, and I’m supposed to take that, after what you did to me last time?’ Zack snapped back.

‘Let Cloud have his turn,’ Sephiroth interrupted. ‘You’ll have yours.’

‘We should include duo-cards,’ Zack grumbled, to which Genesis grinned.

‘Yeah. And then a ‘Zack’s Genitals’ item card while you’re at it,’ he said. Sephiroth snorted, which made the others turn their heads in surprise.

‘Go on, Cloud,’ Angeal said, and the blond moved over to Genesis’ legs, taking the scissors off the prop pile. He smiled nervously, then dove in; he cut up one trouser leg, the blunt edge of the scissors gliding up Genesis’ bare ankle and knee, and then up his thigh. The others could see goosebumps forming on Genesis’ skin as Cloud moved up, cutting through the empty belt-line and taking care not to hack away the pants underneath. He moved to the other leg, cutting all the way up, so that the denim fell slowly away from Genesis’ crotch and legs. Cloud tugged away the old denim from underneath him, and still Genesis didn’t react, not a sound, just those goosebumps pricking up all over his body, making his hairs stand on end. The boys all stared at the impressive outline of his cock under those tight red pants.

‘Now you, Zack,’ Sephiroth said, while Cloud went back to his place with a slightly disappointed droop. Angeal reached around the table corner, squeezing the kid’s knee affectionately.

‘Don’t let it get to you,’ he said, and Cloud smiled at him. ‘You know how little he resists in normal circumstances.’

‘I’m right here, you know,’ Genesis said. ‘And that is a filthy lie. I can resist any of you. All of you. Sephiroth just tricked me earlier.’

‘Sure he did,’ Zack said, as though accepting the challenge. He rolled a four - and picked the water bucket card. ‘Oh yes. _Yes._ I got the bucket!’

‘Oh, Goddess,’ Genesis whimpered. ‘Didn’t we take that out?’

‘It’s warm water this time around,’ Angeal said. Genesis didn’t look reassured in the slightest. (He was probably thinking of how that would affect the whipping that came later; the look on his face was part reluctance, part lust.)

Zack took the sponge out of the bucket - with smaller items of clothing that was the rule, rather than just splashing the entire body. He squeezed the hot water out just above Genesis’ crotch, setting loose a steady stream over the fabric, which went dark and heavy as it soaked through - Genesis thrust his head back, his jaw clenching as the pants clung hotly to the generous curves of his cock and balls. His mouth parted and he let out a shaky exhale - then bit his lip as though to prevent any sound from coming out.

‘That’s a point, that’s definitely a point,’ Zack said.

‘Fuck you,’ Genesis groaned, far more erotically than he had probably planned, and Zack smiled smugly over at Sephiroth.

‘At least three, please,’ he said. Sephiroth obliged.

‘You’ll get two,’ the silver said, then rolled another even number. He picked a card, then grinned over at Cloud. He had the second pair of scissors.

‘Stay very still, Genesis,’ he said, and Genesis opened his eyes to check what Sephiroth meant. He was greeted by the sight of the General moving to straddle his thighs, scissors in hand, and a devilish grin on his face framed by that long silver hair like some kind of incubi straight out of Hell.

‘Oh, Shiva’s fucking tits,’ Genesis let out, before looking up at the ceiling.

The scissors slipped under his pants, against his hipbone first of all, to get him used to the cold contact. Sephiroth snipped through, just short of the hem so that he didn’t cut it off. Then he angled the scissors inwards, gliding over Genesis’ lower belly, reaching the opposite hip. Genesis gritted his teeth so hard he was sure they could hear them squeaking. Sephiroth moved the scissors away, and laid a hand on Genesis’ inner thigh just to prepare him, so that he wouldn’t make any sudden movements; then followed with the blunt edge of the scissors, up Genesis’ inner thigh, hooking into the pants just at the crease between thigh and balls. Genesis gave a whimper as the cold metal slid up the impossibly sensitive skin - it was halfway between horribly ticklish and horribly arousing - then the pants had been snipped through, and Sephiroth’s fingertips brushed his pulsing cock as he peeled away the sodden fabric. Finally, without any warning Sephiroth yanked the rest of the pants out from under Genesis’ butt, and Genesis gave a cry at the sudden movement, after being so painfully hyperaware of every little movement.

‘That’s two for me,’ Sephiroth said as he moved back to his place.

‘You arrogant ass,’ Genesis said. ‘That _was_ a trick, that last thing you did.’

‘Keep talking and it’ll be three.’

Zack was clapping - it was always a remarkable show of sexual tension and assholery to watch Genesis and Sephiroth playing against each other.

‘Ok, most points go to me,’ Sephiroth said after checking the tally charts. Immediately there were protests around the table; Genesis hadn’t been wearing enough items of clothing for all of them to have a fair amount of turns. Sephiroth simply said, ‘Hey, not my fault you guys went and shredded the entire bits of clothing every time. Angeal could’ve taken a little bit off the shirt instead of going all Tarzan on him.’

‘That wasn’t specified in the rules we made!’ Zack pouted. Sephiroth glanced at him with glowing eyes.

‘Like you’ve always played by the rules,’ he purred. ‘This game is about imagination, is it not?’

‘Says the guy who’s bending everything to win,’ Zack said; but there was no weight to his accusation, as they were all quite a bit preoccupied by Genesis’ trembling, goosebump-prickled nakedness. 

‘Right.’ Sephiroth took his small metal stirrer, dipped the end in the pot of melted chocolate they’d prepared, and moved to draw his starting point on Gen’s body. He went, surprisingly, for the wrist. ‘Just because you boys are being so whiny tonight,’ he added, ‘I’ll make it easier for you.’

‘Easy, he says,’ Genesis murmured, and Sephiroth smiled down at him after blowing on the chocolate for it to dry.

‘We both know there’s no real challenge in this for me,’ he murmured back. Cloud and Zack watched the exchange, both of them fidgeting as though their jeans suddenly felt too tight.

‘That’s what you think,’ was all Genesis could come up with, then Sephiroth deliberately let a thick strand of his hair brush across the length of Genesis’ naked body as he moved back. The silver tip brushed over Genesis’ cock, which twitched upward in response.

 _‘Pretty_ sure that’s cheating,’ Angeal piped up, but Sephiroth thrust a metal stirrer at him instead of replying. Angeal took it, moved to Genesis’ leg, and chose an ankle. Cloud chose the other wrist, breaking into a smile when Genesis thread his fingers through his as he angled the hand up. Zack went to the other ankle - they’d updated the rules so that they all got extremities, which made things harder - and longer. (The game, that is.)

They got the ball rolling, or rather the die, each picking cards and moving a few inches at a time across Genesis’ body with the chocolate. They’d updated the rules a little to specify that you could act on whichever portion of the body that you had marked. Naturally, when Zack got a “Search the deck for a card, reveal it, and put it immediately into play” card, he went looking for one of the rope cards and triumphantly showed it off.

‘Oh, that’s wasted on you,’ Sephiroth said, and Zack turned around with wide eyes. 

‘Don’t you dare! I’ve been practicing this all damn week.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Sephiroth showed a card: a play-any-time Exchange event. ‘I want that rope.’

‘Show me your cards then.’

Sephiroth handed Zack his cards - Zack went through them far too quickly, pawing through the small vibrators and stopping briefly on the candles, before thrusting them  back. 

‘Nah, nah, boring. Nothing is worth the rope.’

‘How about exchanging for a kiss?’

Angeal stirred. ‘That isn’t the rules.’

‘And you aren’t that good a kisser,’ Zack huffed.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows - then climbed across the table right over Genesis’ ankles, straddling Zack where he was sitting on the floor. He choked Zack’s protest with a hot, open-mouthed kiss, hands coming around his neck as he overcame him completely. Genesis sat up, both him and and Angeal grinning and shouting _eyyyy_  , while Cloud moved away automatically to give them some space - but Sephiroth reached out and stroked the kid’s face with one hand, glancing over at him as he  expertly stretched Zack’s mouth open with lips and tongue.

‘I’m still not giving you anything,’ Zack breathed when Sephiroth finally broke away, peering up at him with glazed-over eyes and a flushed face. Sephiroth grinned, then reached down and, without any form of modesty, grabbed the erection that was bulging against Zack’s trousers.

‘Oh, I think you are.’

The elegant red rope found its way into Sephiroth’s hands while Angeal was still debating whether or not this should be accepted at all as fair-play. Genesis, however, seemed quite content to lend his body to Sephiroth’s tying capacities. 

‘How are we ever going to learn how to do it properly if you’re always hogging the rope?’ Zack moaned.

‘You should mind your strategy if you want to have the advantage,’ Sephiroth simply said. Then, as Zack finished his turn, Sephiroth rolled the die and revealed one of his cards - an Invasion/Relocation event card. He looked pointedly at Cloud.

‘How many item cards in your arsenal?’

Cloud showed a hand of three cards. Sephiroth had hoarded five.

‘Not enough to defend your territories. Invasion it is.’

‘Oh, military fetish coming out again, is it?’ Genesis piped up, and Angeal laughed.

‘You could count on Sephiroth to militarize even a bondage game.’

‘What do you want my wrist for?’ Cloud protested. 

‘Simple arm tying. I have a few new knots to show you boys.’

Cloud’s lips twisted shyly again. ‘What makes you think I don’t know my bondage?’

‘Eyy, Cloud’s been practicing,’ Zack said, reaching to give the kid an affectionate head-scrub. Cloud patted his hair, then looked over at his territory wistfully. He went on watching as Sephiroth climbed over the table again to get to Genesis’ wrists. Then in a spur-of-the-moment decision, he reached and grabbed Sephiroth by the hair, pulling him down.

‘Don’t think I’ll just let you invade,’ he growled, while Angeal and Zack banged on the table to encourage him. Sephiroth’s eyes had gone wide, mouth parted as the kid exploited his one weakness - Cloud pulled the General against him so that Sephiroth fell into his lap, back against his chest. One hand pulled the General’s hair, the other reached to wrap around Sephiroth’s throat. Cloud’s lips were just by his ear.

‘You think I’m such a push-over, don’t you?’

Sephiroth smiled, still straining with the pain-pleasure of his hair being pulled so hard. 

‘We can cooperate,’ he promised. 

‘Oh? _Now_ we can cooperate?’ Cloud’s hand came down from Sephiroth’s neck, travelling down the man’s shirt and to his beltline. The buckle came undone with a mere flick of Cloud’s wrist, and Sephiroth’s neck twitched as he gulped down a growing arousal.

‘Alright gentlemen,’ Angeal interrupted, ‘let’s not throw all the rules out the window.’

Cloud obediently let go of Sephiroth, who fell forwards at the sudden release, catching himself on his hands and knees. Zack reached over to slap the guy’s arse, and Sephiroth glanced over at him murderously before straightening up. Both Sephiroth and Cloud moved to Genesis’ wrists, contemplating how to position the man.

‘On his knees?’ Cloud suggested, and Sephiroth smiled. Genesis pushed himself up, ridding himself of the shreds of his t-shirt before kneeling in the centre of the table. Sephiroth and Cloud both stood up, Sephiroth touching Genesis’ shoulderblades to encourage him to bend over. They made him clasp his hands behind his back, forearms pressing together, and tied the red rope all the way down the man’s forearms like a big bracer. Genesis sat up again, the blood rush of having his arms so far back and his body forced into a forwards arch making his cheeks go red and his mind swim. 

‘That rope is sticky for about five turns,’ Sephiroth reminded him. ‘Tell me if you want me to take it off sooner.’

‘Don’t you dare take it off,’ Genesis purred, closing his eyes as he knelt there, flushed and vulnerable as a martyr. 

Angeal went next, having gotten up to Genesis’ thigh - he rolled even, picked a card, and showed another Invasion/Relocation card, this time glancing at Zack. Zack didn’t have enough cards to defend his territory either. 

‘And I am not falling for some physical bribery,’ Angeal said just as Zack opened his mouth. ‘Factual, numerical advantage wins. I’m having your leg.’

By that, he meant Zack’s territory that he’d drawn in chocolate lines up the back of Genesis’ leg.  

Genesis smiled nervously, lying down on his stomach upon Angeal’s behest. His wrists were still tied together at his back, the constraint forbidding his ribs from expanding too much so that he was breathless already. Angeal climbed up onto the table, and proceeded to lick Zack’s chocolate territories right off. He started at Genesis’ ankle, going upwards. His pointed tongue roamed up behind the man’s knee and the back of his thigh, all the way up to the crease of Genesis’ firm round buttcheek. Genesis let out a soft whimper whenever Angeal pressed his open mouth on certain spots where the chocolate wouldn’t come off. Zack seemed too preoccupied by Genesis’ expression to really care about his territories being wiped out, and he was still staring at the guy’s blushing face as Angeal drew him a generous new X-spot on the left butt-cheek. Then Angeal showed them all a card that provoked a collective _aaahh._

‘Oh Goddess, what is it now?’ Genesis moaned. 

‘Hips off the table,’ Angeal ordered, and Genesis complied, working to lift his butt up. Angeal’s hands reached around, clasping a garter belt around Genesis’ hips. Then there was a whisper of nylon against Genesis’ bare legs, and the man positively _mewled_ as Angeal started working the stockings up his legs. He clasped each garter onto the nylon, and once he sat down, Genesis was already rubbing his thighs together to appreciate the feeling of the nylon, ass up in the air.  
  
‘Cloud, get the camera,’ Zack ordered, and Cloud laughed - Genesis didn’t protest, of course, as Cloud took a few shots of the glorious scene. 

‘Your turn, Cloud,’ Angeal said. After putting down the camera, Cloud rolled even, picked a card, and smiled a small, timid smile. 

‘I can’t believe I’m the one who’s going to start with the actual toys,’ he murmured, showing a medium buttplug card, sticky for three turns. Zack and Angeal both immediately encouraged him to do it. Sephiroth simply watched, licking his lips without even realizing it as Cloud firstly extended his territory from the wrist down to the butt, which was much closer in this position. Then he chose some lube and a metal jewel-encrusted plug. Cloud then got onto the table, lubed up two fingers, and gently probed Genesis’ beautifully offered ass. A finger entered slowly, and Genesis bit his lip, letting out a soft groan as he took it. The beginning was always strangely endearing - they all knew what Genesis could actually take, but there was always that shy, vulnerable starting point, where he’d have to persuade himself that the pain was just temporary, and remember that he could do it if he just relaxed. Cloud was far more gentle than the others, so he was perfectly suited to be the instigator, however shy he might be about it. In seconds, Genesis was wiggling his hips a little, begging for more than just a finger. 

‘Alright, ready?’ Cloud said, sounding oddly choked, and Genesis sucked his lower lip between his teeth as Cloud touched the tip of the plug against his asshole. The cold round metal entered, gliding smoothly into him, stopped by the red jewel, and Genesis let out a completely shameless moan as Cloud angled the plug against that spot on his front wall. 

‘All of the points to Cloud,’ Zack said admiringly, clapping as Cloud sat back down on the floor, apparently unable to stop grinning. Zack rolled an odd number, and decided to play a few time counters in order to fondle Genesis’ ass with his bare hands, as that was the only territory he was now allowed to explore. He pinged the garters against the backs of Genesis’ thighs, eliciting a surprised cry from the redhead, before digging his fingers into that fleshy backside, thumb pushing against the buttplug. He had only played fifteen seconds, so he gave that butt a few hard slaps before sitting back down again. Genesis was panting from the pain of it, buttcheeks gone rosy pink, and they could see him fighting the urge to grind his erection against the tabletop. 

‘My turn,’ Sephiroth purred, rolling odd. He showed a ‘Bonus Turn’ card, which allowed him to take two turns consecutively. The first turn, he used to make a line from the wrist down to the butt, copying Cloud’s strategy. Then he reached to stroke Genesis’ hair, before showing him the card he was going to use. Genesis simply laughed, though he was mostly heaving through the odd position he was in.

‘I don’t think killing me is part of the rules,’ he wheezed. Sephiroth took his item from the pile, then stood behind Genesis. He grabbed the man’s hips and pulled them up forcibly, so that Genesis’ ass was as high up in the air as he could hold it, knees planted wide on the table for stability, erection pointing downwards and dripping with precum. Sephiroth stroked Genesis’ butt with the tip of the fringes of his ‘cat o’ nine tails’ whip, smiling as Genesis shivered from the simple contact. 

‘Angeal, roll for me,’ Sephiroth asked.

‘Oh, Goddess. At least ask someone else to roll - ’

Angeal, as always rolled the highest number. ‘Six.’

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ Genesis muttered to himself. His thighs and butt were still slightly wet from the earlier water attack, so he was practically trembling as he lay there, chest crushed against the table, at Sephiroth’s mercy. He knew what to expect from Sephiroth’s lashes - which was why he was breathing so hard and fast. 

‘Start slow, remember?’ Zack reminded their General.

‘Don’t worry, we’re watching him,’ Angeal tried to reassure the Board, but Genesis already had his eyes closed, too far in the zone to be sensitive to anyone’s words of encouragement. Sephiroth reached up with the cat - and _smack,_ the nine knotted ropes bit into Genesis’ flesh, ripping a burning red path across both buttocks. Genesis bit his lip so hard that blood was running down his chin and staining his teeth, but he was in no position for modesty or cleanliness. _Smack._ The second hit raked across the first marks and made Genesis cry out, his fingernails digging into his crookedly positioned hands. Angeal stirred a little, and when Sephiroth hit a third time without giving Genesis the appropriate breather, he piped up - 

‘Go easy, Sephiroth. He’ll pass out if you keep it up.’

‘No I won’t,’ Genesis gasped. ‘Is that all you got, General, _sir_?’

Sephiroth smiled, and whacked down the last three lashes in rapid succession, so that Genesis’ ass was red and raw and bleeding in several spots, matching the colour of the glimmering buttplug jewel. Genesis couldn’t breathe from the pain of it, though his furrowed brow and parted lips looked far too much like an orgasm-face to be appropriate. 

‘Are you alright, Gen?’ Cloud asked, reaching to touch his thigh. Genesis gave a groan of pleasure, his cock throbbing rhythmically as he clearly held back his orgasm. 

‘Such a weirdo,’ Zack said fondly. 

‘And now,’ Sephiroth said, before showing a blank, fillable card to the audience. ‘I think we should take Zack up on that idea of his.’ 

‘Which one?’ 

‘The duo-card,’ Sephiroth said. ‘Being able to have our turns at the same time.’

Genesis coughed a bitter laugh. ‘So you _do_ want to kill me.’

‘Could do a duo-card,’ Angeal nodded. 

‘I was thinking going up a notch,’ Sephiroth said. ‘How about a gangbang card?’

Cloud practically spat out his Amaretto - while Angeal and Zack laughed in unison.

‘Are we sure that Genesis can take it?’ Zack said. ‘He did mention being able to resist all of us earlier - ’

‘You bastards,’ Genesis whimpered. ‘You’re all bastards.’

‘How would it fit into the rules?’ Cloud asked. ‘If you play that, is it still the first one who makes Genesis cum that wins? And if it is, how do we know who provoked the orgasm if we’re all at it?’

‘It’ll be you, Cloud,’ Genesis said. ‘Whatever the others do. It’ll still be you.’

‘Well we’ll just have to see about that, won’t we?’ Sephiroth said. Cloud was smiling a wide, boyish smile at such a flattery - so Sephiroth decided to elaborate. ‘I suppose it’s still a question of finding yourself in an appropriate place when someone plays it. You’re still limited by your territory. And even though we all know I can make Genesis come just with a kiss - ’

‘You dirty liar,’ Genesis hissed. 

‘ - it could work as a potential game-breaker. If he does come, then we have to use the earlier tally of points to decide who won, instead of simply choosing the one who made him come. If he doesn’t come, we don’t tally that particular round, and just carry on. A bit like a Joker card, I suppose.’

‘You’re all so damn smug,’ Genesis growled. ‘Thinking I’m so easy.’

‘You are easy, Gen,’ Angeal said, to which Genesis just glared at him. 

‘Alright,’ Sephiroth said. ‘As this would be a test run, shall I let you all move across the board before playing it?’

They all agreed, and the die was rolled - as it was the fifth turn since the rope-tying, Sephiroth released Genesis from the rope prison, and Genesis just remained on all fours for a moment, catching his breath. Another few turns, and Angeal had taken out the butt plug, only to replace it by a large vibrating plug that had a foxtail attached to it, which made Genesis bite his lip to an even bloodier pulp. It would stay in for five turns - Cloud and Sephiroth decided to expand their territory up Genesis’ neck and face, Zack up to his pecs, while Angeal simply continued enjoying Genesis’ impossibly sensitive back and butt.

Finally it was Sephiroth’s turn again, and he decided to play the gangbang card. Genesis was still on all fours, trembling but ready, and Sephiroth touched his face and gave his mouth a tiny lick before saying, ‘Lie down on your back.’

Genesis complied, spreading his thighs as he lay down and wincing as the cold tabletop met his abused, stinging ass. Then each man played a card, and took the toy they’d use. Genesis was smiling anxiously as he watch all four of them bearing down on him with hands full of toys. Gulping, he simply closed his eyes, and waited for it. 

Cloud opted for his hands, pulling on Genesis’ hair with one and slipping fingers into Genesis’ mouth with the other, forcing him to bite and suck on them. Sephiroth wrapped a scarf around Genesis’ throat, and tightened it. Zack had exchanged the scarf for Sephiroth’s candles, and started dripping hot wax down Genesis’ chest, making him jerk and moan as it dripped over his nipples and along the line of his abs. Angeal was the final blow - he went down between Genesis’ thighs. One hand angled the dildo further against his prostate while he wrapped his mouth in a tight ring around Genesis’ balls, sucking away the chocolate that Zack had left there, having used the last ‘Invasion’ card.  
  
‘Ffffffuuuuuuck,’ Genesis groaned through Cloud’s fingers, face red from the blood rush. And after not even the allotted minute of this treatment he cried out, his cock stiffening, and he shot load after load over his belly, moaning like a wounded animal, cum mixing with the red candle wax along his abs. Zack and Sephiroth both moved away to observe the magnificent scene, while Cloud couldn’t resist replacing his fingers with his mouth, swallowing Genesis’ last groans of pleasure as he came down from his shattering orgasm. Genesis just reached up to cradle Cloud’s head, whimpering as he returned the kisses, blood smearing over his chin. Angeal was the last to move away, giving Genesis’ still-throbbing cock a few long licks as a final bit of torture.

Sephiroth started counting the tally chart even before it was totally over. Genesis gave a few weak twitches as Angeal delicately removed the dildo, and just lay there panting as Cloud mopped up the mess as best he could. Zack took away all the props to be cleaned, and when he came back, they were all already on the sofa, Genesis covered in a blanket and being spoonfed the remains of the melted dark chocolate.  
  
‘See?’ he said with a broad grin. ‘Easy.’  
  
Genesis looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, pupils dilated to hell, and couldn’t even manage anything more threatening than, ‘Get your ass over here and let me kiss you.’

He didn’t need to be told twice - he plopped down, joining in the cuddle by fitting himself under Sephiroth’s free arm.

 **‘** So who won?’ he asked, and Genesis scoffed. 

‘Sephiroth thinks it’s him, but I won’t accept that.’

‘The tally doesn’t lie,’ Sephiroth simply said. ‘If you’re unhappy, then you’re welcome to take revenge on me.’

Genesis had just about enough energy to glare up at him, before snuggling his head under the General’s chin. 

‘I’ll hold you to that,’ he grumbled.

° ° °


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, here's part 2! With Sephiroth as the board. I did the best I could do while in the throes of writer's block, so I hope this still manages to live up to people's expectations. <3

It was a long time before the boys could all get together to play again. With the situation in Wutai escalating further and further, they all ended up being posted at different corners of the hostile continent. Most of the time they were too busy to write any more than a couple of daily lines in their group chat.

The evenings would sometimes have Zack and Cloud posting photos of rope shapes they’d try out on their ankles or wrists, or new shibari pdfs they found online, trying to poke Sephiroth for feedback as he was the expert. Sephiroth was the busiest of them all though, so he rarely responded. Genesis would mostly just troll the chat by sending photos of things that _clearly_ shouldn’t be inserted into any human orifice and typing “Wildcard idea?”, whilst Angeal was the one who brought the general level of the chat up a notch with his sentimental messages. They all missed their communal house, but he was the one who had stockpiled all the photos of house parties, sunrises, flowers, silly moments. When no one spoke on the group chat for more than 24 hours, he’d send photos as a way of reminding them of what they had. Of what awaited them as soon as their paid leaves collided again. And each of them would lay in their uncomfortable fold-out beds, their smiles illuminated by the blue light of their PHS as they felt that bloom of longing in their bellies. It wouldn’t be long, now.

Genesis and Angeal were sent home first. As soon as they’d stepped through the threshold, they locked themselves up in the house and barely even stepped outside for anything other than groceries. They knew Zack and Cloud would be coming back one after the other – each homecoming was punctuated by hugs, laughter and alcohol, invariably leading to curls of clothes on the floor, gym bags full of army gear discarded in the same messy corner of the bedroom, and very long nights.

Sephiroth would only be getting a weekend off, in the end. They pestered Lazard, but there was nothing to be done.  So on a  warm, balmy evening two days before Sephiroth was scheduled to arrive, the boys decided to come together in the living room with their stack of cards and ever-expanding rulebook, wondering how best to surprise Sephiroth when he finally returned.  

-

It was three in the morning on Saturday when Sephiroth arrived. Genesis perked up at the sound of the keys jangling in the front door. He uncurled himself from Angeal’s back, propping himself up on one elbow in the pillows as he watched the doorway to the bedroom. The movement disturbed Zack, who was on the other side of him. There was a grumble and a rustle of sheets and pillows as Zack moved over to cuddle up to Cloud instead. Sleepily, Genesis blinked at the dark doorway, determined to at least be the first to welcome Sephiroth home.

First there was the sound of dragging feet. Then a tall silhouette detached itself from the darkness in the corridor beyond. Moonlight brought him further into focus as he came into the doorway.

Sephiroth’s shoulders were slanted with fatigue, his face obscured by the messy fall of his hair. He raked it back as he came in, eyes catching Genesis’s. And Genesis felt his whole body light up at the sight of him, chest throbbing as he allowed himself to smile. Sephiroth threw his stuff onto the pile in the corner, made quick work of his coat and shoes, and all but fell into bed, crawling over Genesis on hands and knees before collapsing on top of him. There was muffled laughter, sleepy attempts to make room for him as hands felt for pillows and the outline of this new person. And Sephiroth relaxed into their embrace, sighing as they fitted around him, perfectly moulding the bruised and aching shape of his body.    

-

The breakfast table was littered with shiny laminated cards sporting lewd illustrations. Sephiroth’s eyebrow was crooked up as he sipped his coffee with one hand and sorted through the cards with the other. Zack and Cloud had the game box between them, discussing the most recent additions they’d made. They showed him the new “Rope timer” hourglass, the new time tokens they’d made that would be earned for every reaction the player drew from the Board. While they talked, Genesis nonchalantly reached over the plate of croissants and drew one card out of the pile, separating it from the rest.

A slow smile formed on Sephiroth’s lips as he saw what it was: a “Knife” item card.

‘I wonder whose idea that was,’ he said, eyes flicking up to Genesis’s face.  

‘Yes, who could’ve possibly thought _sharp objects_ were a good idea,’ Angeal quipped. He was across the table from them, cutting up some fruit, apparently prioritizing his breakfast over BDSM game discussions. 

Zack came up behind Sephiroth, reaching over him to search through the cards. ‘Wait till you see this,’ he said. Then he fanned a selection of cards out, and Sephiroth breathed in sharply as he saw the shiny materia illustrations on them.

‘So you actually ended up doing it,’ he said. The materia cards had been something he’d pushed for these past few months, without any of the boys really picking up on the possibilities. They thought it might take away from the erotic aspect if they militarized the game even more and made the strategy too complex. Sephiroth grinned up at Zack. ‘All that whinging and complaining, only to end up going along with my ideas? Can’t say I’m too surprised.’

‘Hey, I still think materia cards are bullshit,’ Zack said, raising his hands. ‘It was all part of the plan, though, so it had to go in.’

Sephiroth lowered his gaze again to Genesis again. The rogue was resting his chin on both hands, smiling that no-good smile of his.

‘What plan?’ Sephiroth asked him, calmly enough.

‘The plan to finally get you to submit,’ Genesis purred.

It was very rare for Sephiroth to look taken aback. Here, his surprise manifested as a stiffness in the spine, a curling of fingers against the cards.

‘I never said I wouldn’t,’ he said.

‘And yet six months in, you’ve never once been the board.’

‘It’s because I never lose.’

Cloud raised his eyebrows at him. ‘More like you always bend everything to make _sure_ you don’t lose.’

Sephiroth leaned back against his chair, feigning nonchalance. None of the men bought it, of course. Still, he crossed his arms, looking around the table.

‘So – what, you basically concocted a whole expansion pack just to persuade me to be the board?’ he said. ‘Instead of obtaining my submission fair and square, by winning against me?’

‘There’s nothing fair and square about how you play, Sephiroth,’ Zack said. ‘Hell, last time I would’ve had a chance of winning if you hadn’t – _distracted_ me.’

‘He’s right,’ Angeal said. ‘I was too lenient with you. It’s not exactly easy to play by the rules with this type of game, but still.’

Sephiroth gave them a glance that oozed smugness.

‘All I’m hearing is the both of you admitting defeat,’ he said.

‘Listen,’ Cloud said, leaning over the table. ‘If you don’t want to be the board – if you’re not comfortable with it, or if you’re scared, then that’s alright. You just need to tell us.’

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed at him. ‘ _Scared,_ Strife? I’ve known you to be more subtle with your baiting.’

‘I’m serious,’ Cloud said. ‘If you really don’t want to be the board, then just say so and we can avoid the issue altogether.’

Sephiroth scoffed. ‘One thing you didn’t factor into your persuasion technique is that you’ve made the game extremely attractive to me – but from a player’s perspective,’ he said. ‘I can’t exactly enjoy the benefits of equippable materia as the board, can I? But it’s fine,’ he added, looking pointedly at Cloud as soon as the blond opened his mouth to retaliate. ‘Don’t explain it all to me now. If I’m going to be the board, you might as well leave some surprises for later.’

‘So you’ll do it?’ Zack asked with a grin.

‘Of course I’ll do it,’ Sephiroth said, waving away all implication of fear. ‘It was never a question of _if_ I’d do it, but when.’ Zack pounced on him in a hug, and Sephiroth smiled indulgently as Cloud reached over his head to high-five Zack. There was a hint of uncharacteristic shyness in his face that only Genesis and Angeal could see. ‘Your expansion better be worth the hassle.’

-

Sephiroth hadn’t spoken about his control issues to anyone else than the two Firsts. They had been together the longest, having welcomed Zack and Cloud into their intimacy several years after they’d begun living together. In the beginning of the relationship it had been a struggle for Sephiroth to accept the total surrender of intimacy.

It was ages before they even managed to sleep together, all three of them. The times when Sephiroth accepted to be the focus were short-lived and often ended the interaction altogether, seeing how little he could stand the vulnerability of it. It had been the subject of many a discussion. Though now, with five people rather than three, there was usually too much going on in the bedroom for the subject to crop up – especially as Zack and Cloud enjoyed Sephiroth’s dominant tendencies far too much to even mention a role reversal.

Genesis and Angeal hadn’t exactly planned the ambush, but halfway into the afternoon they found themselves cleaning the living room and preparing the toys together while Zack and Cloud were out getting snacks. Genesis knelt down next to Sephiroth to help him uncoil and treat the ropes while Angeal set out the sextoys to dry on the table. After a while, their easy banter turned inevitably to the issue at hand.

‘Whatever Zack and Cloud have concocted, you know you can stop whatever’s going on with Ultima, right?’ Genesis said.    

Sephiroth glanced at him at the mention of their safeword. He seemed more receptive than that morning, having only two of his partners to contend with than the full set. Still, Genesis could hear the vestiges of his defensiveness when Sephiroth said, ‘You mean you haven’t beta-tested this? Neither of you actually know what’s in that expansion pack?’

 Angeal laughed. ‘We did supervise the process,’ he said. ‘I remember a few of the new functionalities, but I’d have to play for them to really cement in my mind.’

Genesis nodded. ‘Same here. Though, if you want us to spoil some of the more intense things just so you know what to expect - ’

‘No,’ Sephiroth said. He was staring down at the taut rope in his hands. ‘We all agreed to some degree of surprise. It’s not fair on any of you if I get special treatment.’

 ‘This is a sex game, Seph,’ Genesis insisted. ‘Fair play isn’t as important as your own peace of mind.’

‘I’ll be fine,’ Sephiroth told him, reaching under the table to caress Genesis’s thigh. ‘Now stop coddling me, both of you. We still have thirty metres of rope to do here.’

-

Sunset colours filtered in through the windows, slanting over the living room. Sephiroth’s coils of hair glittered as he raked them back, keeping the thick lengths out of the way as he sat down on the low table. There was music, glasses clinking as alcohol was poured, Zack’s laughter hanging on the air as always. Sephiroth breathed in and out. Lay back on the table. Settled into his role. He found himself reaching for Genesis’s reassurance, that he had the safeword to ward off any unwanted attention.

The clothes part managed to ease the tension somewhat, with everyone laughing and teasing each other around the table. Nobody got the water bucket card this time, thank Gaia. Zack was the one to tear Sephiroth’s shirt, popping the buttons with a noisy clatter. There was something too absurd about people literally ripping his clothes off him for it to really be arousing, so Sephiroth managed to stay stone still for the most part. That is, until they had rid him of everything except his pants.

His fingers clutched the edges of the table as he forced himself to keep his hands away, to not fight back. He hadn’t let out a single reaction yet, keeping his eyes closed as he focused on not moving. Then it was Genesis’s turn – he knew because Angeal was saying to ‘be very careful’, and because of the warm familiar weight that straddled his thighs.

He couldn’t help it. He opened his eyes.

Genesis was looming over him, all dishevelled red hair and wicked smiles. A pair of scissors was hooked over his fingers. He snapped them once in the air, and the sound sent ice down Sephiroth’s spine.

‘You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you,’ Sephiroth teased him.

‘Revenge is sweet,’ Genesis crooned.

Cold metal slid along his inner thigh. Sephiroth stared up at the ceiling, letting a breath escape his lips. That was – very cold. And very close to certain… sensitive places. Genesis, being particularly familiar with those places, placed his free hand right up against the crease of his pubis, thumb cupping his balls and pressing lightly against that tender space beneath them. He would dig into that spot while sliding the scissors further under stretched fabric. And Sephiroth couldn’t control the shivers that coursed through his body as Genesis handled him – the feeling of sharp metal against his skin, the danger of it, coupled with Genesis’s insistent touch… He arched a little into the contact without realising it, his naked skin prickling all over.

‘Goosebumps,’ Genesis announced to the boys, who were all a little distracted by how thoroughly he was unravelling Sephiroth’s self-control. ‘That’s a thirty-second time token for me, Angeal, if you please.’

‘You’re taking advantage,’ Zack said. ‘Just because you know Sephiroth enjoys sharp things.’

‘It’s called optimizing your strategy.’

‘Uh-huh. And you aren’t cheating at all with your free hand down there.’

Genesis grinned. ‘I’m just making sure he doesn’t make any sudden movements.’ He pressed harder against that tender spot, making Sephiroth’s breath catch in his throat. ‘Simple safety measure,’ he added innocently.

Sephiroth tried to catch Genesis’s eye as he continued carefully snipping at his pants. ‘How are you getting points for goosebumps?’ he said, his voice already a little choked. ‘I can’t exactly control them.’

‘Not points. Time tokens, for later use.’ _Snip,_ went the scissors against his groin. ‘All to better torment you with.’

The edge of the scissors touched the side of Sephiroth’s cock. His eyes were strung to Genesis’s as the contact gained pressure.

‘Careful,’ Angeal reminded him.

‘I’m always careful.’

_Snip._

Sephiroth’s cock was growing harder by the second.

‘Another time token, please, my love,’ Genesis called over his shoulder.

‘You can’t be serious,’ Sephiroth managed to say. ‘So you’re rewarded for every little involuntary twitch?’

‘Yes. And for each of your verbal responses, too.’

Sephiroth’s eyes darkened – with anger or lust, it was difficult to tell. ‘Of course.’

‘Time’s up!’ Cloud said, knocking their little hourglass against the table edge. ‘You can get out of the spotlight now, Gen.’

Zack snorted. ‘Was about time he stopped hogging the pants.’

Genesis slid away, absently letting his hand run down Sephiroth’s bare thigh as he went. Angeal glared at him as a warning to stop pushing it. Zack rolled a die, announcing a three, which successfully diverted everyone’s attention from Genesis’s antics.

After he announced the number, Sephiroth heard the die roll again. Confused, he turned his head to look at him.

‘I thought odd numbers just meant hands?’

‘Odd numbers means different types of bodily contact now,’ Zack explained as he looked down at his die. ‘We reroll to see what we’re gonna use… and I got a five. That means the mouth.’

The words trotted through Sephiroth’s head without him fully grasping their meaning. Then Zack knelt between his thighs while Angeal and Genesis called encouragements, and with a jolt, Sephiroth understood.

Cloud was saying something about Zack using the game as practice, some kind of prod at Zack’s blowjob skills, but Sephiroth wasn’t listening. Zack had lowered his head to Sephiroth’s pants, gripping the loose panels with his teeth. Sephiroth watched, his face growing hot as Zack peeled the fabric away from his erection.

Oh, they’d improved the game alright.

Zack’s lips were warm and wet against his bare skin. He trailed up and down Sephiroth’s cock, ghosting over him. The feather-light contact made Sephiroth want to squirm, but dignity dictated that he stay still. When Zack finally flicked the tip of his tongue against the crown of Sephiroth’s naked cock, he had to bite his lip to stop from groaning. Zack licked him again, harder this time, then dragged a wet stripe right up the rigid shaft. Sephiroth was close to drawing blood as he bit down harder on his lip.

‘Don’t listen to him, Zack,’ came Genesis’s voice. ‘We all know what you can do with that tongue of yours.’

Zack smiled as he continued torturing Sephiroth with different intensities of sensation. When he sucked the rosy head of that impressive cock into his mouth, Sephiroth couldn’t hold back a groan. It took all his willpower to not thrust up into Zack’s throat.

‘You’ve got about ten seconds left,’ Cloud said, a little quieter than last time. The tone had drastically dropped from lighthearted to sex-drenched. Zack’s eyes burned into Sephiroth’s as he let a thin string of saliva stretch between his lips and Sephiroth’s erection. Then he caught the ruined pants between his teeth again, so Sephiroth obligingly lifted his hips, allowing Zack to pull them away.

Genesis managed to dispel some of the tension by making it rain time tokens on Zack, drawing laughter from Angeal and Cloud. But they were still all a little hot and bothered by the show as Angeal served out the chocolate stirrers.

The light touch of warm melted chocolate on his wrists and ankles reminded Sephiroth of a less masochistic version of candle wax. He closed his eyes in concentration again as the boys all painted their Xs – Genesis and Zack on either wrist, Angeal and Cloud on the ankles. They played defensively for a while, expanding their territories instead of putting any cards into play. That feeling of wet lines creeping up his arms and tracing the backs of his thighs was strangely titillating.

‘Just so we’re clear,’ Zack said in Angeal’s direction. ‘If I choose to play the rope – no one can unfairly _steal_ it from me this time, right?’

‘If you have the rope in your hand, sure,’ Angeal told him.

‘And how will you enforce the no-theft rule?’ Genesis purred, side-eyeing the two of them.

Angeal hummed in thought. ‘Let’s say any player who tries to play unfairly will get an inch of their territory erased.’

‘Hardly threatening,’ Genesis said.

‘Make it two inches,’ Zack added. ‘And the cheated player gets the thief’s whole hand.’

Sephiroth was smiling, though he was still clearly concentrating on centering himself.

‘Alright,’ Angeal announced. ‘Cloud, it’s your turn.’

Cloud dipped his stirrer into the chocolate and drew a line straight along Sephiroth’s thigh crease. Sephiroth's breath hitched at the wet contact against that sensitive skin.

The die clattered across the table, revealing a four. ‘Right,’ Cloud muttered, fanning out his cards. He raked his eyes along the naked length of Sephiroth’s body as he considered what to play, humming thoughtfully. The boys watched him as he tried to remain nonchalant, his gaze flicking between that shameless expanse of naked skin and his cards.

‘Are you going to play any time soon, Strife?’ Sephiroth growled.

‘What? You getting nervous?’ Cloud teased him.

‘What would I have to be nervous about? I know exactly what you’re capable of.’

 ‘Oh yeah?’ Cloud said testily. He got to his knees, leaning over the table as he played a card. ‘Double-card bonus,’ he said. The boys watched as he lay down two more cards face-down. ‘Position,’ Cloud announced, showing everyone the first card. ‘Get on your hands and knees.’

Genesis hummed his appreciation while Zack and Angeal surreptitiously leaned back to enjoy the show. Sighing, Sephiroth swallowed down his pride and sat up, placing his two hands down on the table surface. Zack let out some kind of lewd meow as Sephiroth got into position.

‘This is the last time I’m letting you talk me into this,’ Sephiroth muttered.

‘Second card,’ Cloud announced. ‘Double-card bonus.’

‘Gaia, someone stop that kid,’ Angeal said.

‘Honestly, it’s a good thing the deck favours someone else than Genesis for once,’ Zack piped up.

‘Yes, well. The deck is good to you if you’re good to the deck,’ Genesis said with that smirk of his. Angeal buried his face in one hand.

‘Is anyone interested in my cards?’ Cloud said. ‘Because he’s about to get it.’

Sephiroth lifted his head a little, his long hair streaming down over his shoulders and pooling on the polished table.

‘Oh I’m petrified, Strife,’ he deadpanned.

‘One medium plug, sticky until my next turn,’ Cloud said, turning the first of his newly played cards face-up. ‘It has two materia slots,’ he added, turning the second card over. ‘I’m equipping Double-cut on it.’

Sephiroth burst out laughing.

‘Don’t tell me you had butt plugs custom-made with materia slots?’ he asked. ‘Scarlet would skewer whoever thought that up.’

‘Wasn’t me,’ Genesis said.

‘Surprisingly,’ Zack quipped.

‘The ‘equipping’ is just a figure of speech,’ Angeal explained. ‘No materia is actually in play. The plug card gets a materia card tucked behind it. Then while the plug is in play, the player can use the materia’s advantages. In this case, Cloud can play twice while the plug is in play thanks to Double-cut.’

‘You mean he can use the materia that is in _my_ body?’ Sephiroth said. ‘That… that’s not how materia _works – ’_

 _‘_ It's just a game, Sephiroth,’ Zack said. ‘Chill. There’s bound to be some discrepancies with reality.’

‘But it’s counter-intuitive,’ Sephiroth insisted. ‘By rights, Cloud should be the one to ‘equip’ the plug if he wants to use the materia.’

Cloud shifted a little, as though he wasn’t quite adverse to that idea.

‘Gaia, can someone gag him so we can play already?’ Genesis said. ‘Angeal? Zack?’

‘All in due time,’ Angeal said with a slow smile. ‘Cloud. If you would.’

Shaking his head, Sephiroth remained there on all fours while Cloud got up and walked around the table. The boys’ teasing died down as they all watched Cloud stop near Sephiroth’s hips, devouring the man’s impressively carved back muscles. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, slicked them with saliva.

‘Are you ready?’ Cloud said, looking at Sephiroth’s bare body with an intensity that was making the other boys shift a little for comfort.

Sephiroth sighed. ‘Come on, get on with it.’

He was facing downwards, eyes closed, hair partially obscuring his face as it streamed down on both sides.

Cloud brought his hand down between Sephiroth's bare butt cheeks, fingers sliding down dark, sensitive skin. The boys all watched Sephiroth intently, trying to catch a reaction. He stayed still as a statue as Cloud pressed intimately against him, fingers tracing saliva-slick circles around his entrance. Genesis had his elbows on the table, staring at Sephiroth’s face with an amorous grin. Then Cloud eased a finger into him, and a ghostly tension flitted across his shoulders.

‘Can we get points for micro-reactions?’ Genesis asked. ‘Because, I mean. This is Sephiroth.’

Sephiroth opened his eyes just to send a filthy glance at Genesis. ‘I do love when you admit how incapable you are of dominating me.’

‘I wasn’t talking about myself,’ Genesis countered. ‘I was only speaking for poor Cloud’s benefit.’

Cloud chose that moment to thrust a second finger into Sephiroth and positively spear into the man’s prostate. Instantly, Sephiroth’s back dipped into a deep arch, his mouth dropping open as he let out a choked cry.

‘You were saying?’ Cloud said smugly.

 ‘Don’t push it, Cloud,’ Angeal said. ‘Play the item or lose two lines of territory.’

‘Alright, alright.’

Genesis and Zack watched Sephiroth’s face with reverent fascination as Cloud eased his fingers out and replaced them with the silver plug. The General had managed to put his mask back on, but there seemed to be a small, permanent dent in his brow as he concentrated on staying still.

With how Sephiroth’s nails bit into the table polish, however, Angeal still decided to award Cloud a couple of time tokens.

‘Did we say the materia advantages were immediately effective?’ Cloud asked.

‘You’ve basically had two turns already,’ Zack protested.

‘We never specified,’ Angeal said. ‘Go ahead, Cloud. Let’s just try it out.’

‘Someone’s possessive today,’ Sephiroth said, glancing at Cloud as the man sat down by his cards again. Cloud only smirked. He filled his hand up to five cards again and rolled the die.

Six. While Cloud picked what cards to play, Genesis swirled his brandy in his glass and glanced over at Zack.

‘I wouldn’t worry too much, darling,’ he said. ‘Cloud’s basically just doing all the prep work. Making it easier for us in the process.’

‘You wish,’ Sephiroth hissed. 

Once he’d decided, Cloud put down his hand of cards and went over to Sephiroth’s hips again. With his metal stirrer he drew his two chocolate lines up the crease of Sephiroth’s backside. Everyone saw how Sephiroth’s arms tensed at the contact – Angeal flicked a time token his way again with a small smile.

Cloud sat back down again, visibly pleased with himself. For some reason he liked to keep a poker face even when everyone around that table could see how desperately turned on he was. He turned a “Power Outage” card over, to dissuade anyone from using vibrators until his next turn.

‘Right,’ Angeal said. ‘I believe it’s _finally_ my turn.’

He rolled the die while Genesis generously topped up his glass. Five. With a small smile, Angeal rolled again.

‘What is it this time?’ Sephiroth muttered. ‘Did you actually end up including a “genitalia” option as one of your interactive body parts?’

‘You’re just gonna have to find out,’ Zack said.

Everyone looked at the die. It was a five again.

‘Mouth,’ Genesis announced for him. Then he added in a purr, ‘You lucky man.’

Angeal’s territory coiled its way around Sephiroth’s inner thigh, close enough to the groin to allow certain propitious interactions.

There was a clamour of encouragements around the table as Angeal got up, still wearing that self-conscious little smile as he sat on the table in front of Sephiroth. Then, to the sound of Zack and Cloud banging on the table, Angeal lay down on his back, sliding between Sephiroth’s arms as he placed his head between the man’s thighs.

Sephiroth found himself quite suddenly staring at a thick leather belt and the creases of Angeal’s cargo pants outlining his enthusiasm.

‘A smile!’ Genesis cried out. ‘We have an honest-to-Gaia, ear-to-ear smile! Angeal, you get a full minute.’

‘You bastards,’ Sephiroth said with a laugh.

Angeal had already played enough time tokens to have three minutes of playing time, so Cloud made the mental note to add a minute as he turned over the hourglass.

There ensued a spectacle that had all three boys leaning far too close. Angeal lifted his chin, black locks fanning out on the table, throat exposed, as he ran his tongue along Sephiroth’s semi-hard cock. Just that and his hot breath was enough for Sephiroth’s erection to lengthen and twitch towards full hardness, even as he tried his hardest not to react.

Then Angeal sucked the rosy head into his mouth, and Sephiroth’s control began to collapse. After the first minute, he was resting his head against the inside of Angeal’s thigh, mouth parted, hair messily looping around Angeal’s leg. Two minutes in and his lower back had dipped into a needy arch. Then Angeal did something with his tongue that had him bite down on Angeal’s cargo pants at the inner thigh, showing a rare animalistic side that the others only rarely brought out in the bedroom.

Zack had gotten closer to Cloud, a hand on the back of the man’s neck. Cloud’s own hands were lingering in Zack’s lap as well, both unable to resist the rising heat. It was Genesis who managed to keep an eye on the hourglass and announce that it was finally his turn.

‘Get out from under there, or I’ll start retracting tokens,’ Genesis ordered, grabbing Angeal by the thighs and pretending to pull him away. Sephiroth glared at him, but it wasn’t quite convincing – his hair was stuck to his mouth, his eyelids heavy.

‘And you said _I_ was easy,’ Genesis teased.

To everyone’s surprise, Sephiroth broke his static and swept a hand up, grabbing Genesis by the hair to pull him down to his level. Teeth sank into fleshy, saliva-slick lips as Sephiroth caught Genesis’s mouth in an open-mouthed kiss. Hearing Zack and Cloud’s shouts, Angeal took advantage of the moment to swallow Sephiroth’s cock deep into his throat. All of them heard the groan that Sephiroth buried in Genesis’s mouth, his fist visibly tightening in the other man’s hair.

‘Order!’ Zack shouted, banging the table merrily. ‘We shall have _order!_ ’

Sephiroth and Genesis parted, glaring darkly at one another.

‘What’s up with you two?’ Cloud said with a laugh, reaching for all the tokens Angeal had won. ‘Angeal, this is the first time I’ve had to punish you. Ever.’

Genesis still hadn’t moved. ‘Thank you for the favour,’ he murmured at his nemesis. Sephiroth only smiled.

‘You wouldn’t stand a chance if I didn’t make it easier for you,’ he said.

‘Angeal? What’s the rule if the board attacks one of the players?’ Zack called at Angeal, who was extricating himself from their improvised pyramid of testosterone.

‘Well, last time we just gave points to the attacked player,’ Angeal said. ‘But here, since we’re making do without points… maybe give a full minute of tokens to Genesis?’

 ‘Make it five,’ Genesis said as he sat back down. ‘That was some _very_ aggressive behaviour he was displaying.’

  ‘You get three minutes,’ Angeal baritoned, reaching for the tokens. ‘My three minutes, actually.’

Cloud smirked in his direction. ‘That you could’ve kept if you’d been able to resist.’

Genesis had extended his territory up to Sephiroth’s long bare neck. He placed two cards face-up: a collar card, and a ‘Cover’ materia that he tucked behind it. He drew Sephiroth’s hair over the man’s shoulder, coiling the satiny length into a loose rope so he wouldn’t snag any hairs. Then, he lovingly buckled on a thick leather collar, permanently sticky, with a heavy silver hoop dangling from the front.

‘Is that a Cover materia I see?’ Sephiroth said as he strained to keep his chin up. ‘How do you implement that?’

‘I can take whatever action one of the boys decides to do to you,’ Genesis murmured. ‘So they have less chances of tipping you over the edge.’

‘And so he gets to enjoy Angeal’s next blowjob,’ Zack said, to which Angeal scoffed self-consciously.

‘Interesting,’ Sephiroth said. ‘Though I’m surprised Angeal let you put that in. Surely you can see how this game could descend into chaos if more than one player gets to enjoy board privileges.’

‘There’s just no stopping Genesis from stealing some of your spotlight,’ Angeal said on a sigh. ‘I’m sorry.’

The game continued. Zack’s chocolate trail had ventured over to Sephiroth’s back, so he played a candle card. Sephiroth stayed still on all fours, collar hugging his throat, butt plug glinting between his cheeks as he anticipated the pain. When Zack let the wax trickle in a long line down his spine, Sephiroth’s whole body tensed and shivered, nails digging into the table again. Clearly his control had begun to wither away.

Cloud was next. He had to remove the plug, but the materia still allowed him two turns. For the first turn, he rolled an odd number – and then a two. He sat by Sephiroth’s front, leaning close to him.

‘Do you know how good you look right now?’ he murmured. Sephiroth glanced up at Cloud inquisitively. ‘This is one of the reasons why I love this game. I’ve always loved the quiet moments like this,’ Cloud went on, his voice intimately low. ‘When I get to just look at you. Your body, and the way you move. The way you look when you’re calm and collected. And the shivers and cracks in your resolve, when you lose control.’

‘What is this?’ Sephiroth said, his voice gruff with arousal as he took the compliments.

‘I never thought I’d get to see all that,’ Cloud went on. ‘Never thought I’d have the privilege of sitting so close to a man like you.’

‘Cloud...’

 ‘When I get to see you like this,’ Cloud murmured, ‘I’m reminded of how gorgeous you are. And how lucky I am. I could do anything for you, do you know that? Anything.’

‘I would say thank you,’ Sephiroth muttered back. ‘If you weren’t saying all that for the points.’

Cloud smirked at him, though he didn’t quite break character. ‘I’m not saying it for the points.’

‘Sure he isn’t,’ Genesis quipped. ‘We all know about your praise kink, Seph.’

Angeal reached to give the guy a well-earned clobber. Zack moaned about how Genesis was always ruining the potential intimate moments when all five of them were together. But Sephiroth only had eyes for Cloud.

‘Was this ‘dirty talk’ feature your idea?’ he asked.

‘Maybe.’

‘How cruel of you,’ Sephiroth purred. He looked altogether too pleased at Cloud’s cruelty for this to sound like an accusation. ‘Aren’t you afraid it might turn against you once you’re in my position?’

Cloud’s cheeks were beginning to turn pink as Sephiroth angled those bedroom eyes at him. ‘We’ll have to see when the time comes.’

For his second turn, Cloud played a large vibrating toy. The boys all watched hungrily as he went around the table, slicking up the thick purple dildo with lube. It was one of Genesis’s specialty items; not only did it have several vibrating levels, but it also had an “ejaculate” function. One simply had to add in a special type of gel in the appropriate compartment, and trigger the button on the remote.

Sephiroth managed to hold it together as the dildo went in. It was a little more complicated to remain stone-silent, however, when Cloud flicked the vibrating function on. A buzz filled the room, and Sephiroth jerked forwards, hands slipping against the table as he tried to find a better grip. He was sweating, and small tremors ran down his thighs as the head of the dildo buzzed against that sensitive spot inside him.  

‘Sticky for five turns,’ Cloud informed him.

‘ _Gaia_ ,’ Sephiroth hissed down at the table. They could all see how his cock was beginning to bulge and twitch, a shiny droplet of precum hanging from the tip.

‘The rule for that item,’ Zack announced, ‘is that every time we make you moan, Cloud hits the cum button.’

‘You aren’t going easy on me at all, are you?’ Sephiroth said with a smile, his voice strained.

‘Did you want us to?’ Cloud retorted.

Sephiroth glared at him. His cheeks were getting a little flushed from the rush of endorphins. Then he looked at Genesis. ‘I’m surprised… that you didn’t cover for me,’ he said. His speech seemed a little impeded by the massive dildo in his ass. ‘This is… _ugh…_ one of your favourite toys.’

‘And now you know why,’ Genesis said with a sweet, devilish smile. ‘But there’s even better things coming.’

‘Uh-huh,’ Zack said, glancing pointedly at Angeal, who was reaching for the die. ‘I wonder what you mean by _that_.’

‘Listen,’ Angeal said. ‘The chances of me rolling the exact same combo as my last turn are very slim.’

The die clattered across the table, landing on a one.

‘Odd number,’ Genesis said. He looked far too gleeful. ‘Roll again.’

Everyone was staring at the die now, though Sephiroth was having trouble focusing on anything in his current state. The die rolled right over Sephiroth’s hand, landing on a six.

‘Oh my _god_ ,’ Zack cried out, while Genesis reached back to place his hands behind his head, leaning contently against the edge of the couch. Cloud was biting his lip as he grinned stupidly at Angeal, who looked a little flustered.

‘Is someone going to clue me in?’ Sephiroth asked thickly.

‘Six means cocks, my darling,’ Genesis said. ‘But don’t worry. I’m covering you, to spare you the ignominy.’

 

Angeal got to his feet while Zack and Cloud hooted and cheered at what was coming. Sephiroth stayed there on all fours on the table top, staring through the haze of pleasure while Genesis knelt in front of Angeal, head tilted back, hands on the man’s belt buckle.

Leather was pulled, metal clattered open, zips were undone. Angeal’s positively massive erection hung there for a moment, thick and beautifully veined, before disappearing inch by inch into Genesis’s open mouth. Sephiroth stared while the younger men slapped the table to encourage the lewd show.

And what a sight it was. Sephiroth couldn’t take his eyes off of them. Genesis, his hands on Angeal’s gaping beltline, head bobbing as he eased that monstrous cock deep into his throat. Angeal, one large hand on the red crown of Genesis’s hair, tensing and relaxing his grip. Their shamelessness combined with the vibrations and mounting pleasure in Sephiroth’s ass were beginning to whittle away the remains of his poise. Before long he collapsed onto his elbows with a helpless groan, hanging his head as he broke away from that glorious sight. He could feel the prickles of orgasm already beginning, and he gritted his teeth, trying to hold them at bay.

Cloud chose that moment to press a button on his remote.  

Heat shuddered through Sephiroth’s body. The dildo expanded at the base, and released a thick stream of warm gel inside him. It was the most frustrating thing, to not be able to push back against a real person, to be alone on that table with his face buried between his forearms, fingers digging helplessly into his own dishevelled hair. The gel ran hotly down his thighs and he groaned, his voice breaking shamelessly.

‘It’s good, isn’t it?’

He glanced up, saw that Genesis was watching him with a grin as he tucked Angeal’s erection back in his pants. Angeal was valiantly trying not to show the extreme frustration at having come to the end of his five-minute-long turn. But this was how the game worked – one teasing act after another, until the tension was high enough to explode with barely a whisper of contact.

Genesis triumphantly sat back down at his place, grabbing the die from the table. All the boys were hot and bothered by now, all of them distracted by Sephiroth’s wanton position and the way he was hardly even holding himself up. His knees must’ve been aching, set wider apart now as though for better balance. His back was dipped downward, shoulders bunched as he pitted his weight on his elbows. His hair was a mess, coiled around his arms and back, curling in silver half-moons over the table. A few strands were stuck to the sides of his face with the sweat.

The die rolled across the table, the clatter reminding them that the game was still on. Cloud looked like he wanted to pull Sephiroth down onto the living room floor – Zack put a hand on his thigh, reminding him to stay put.

Two. Genesis played a card and announced, ‘Double-turn bonus. For my first turn… I’m playing this.’ He put another card down and said, ‘Zack, pass me the leash.’

Sephiroth gave him a Mako-tipped glare and growled, ‘Don’t you dare.’

Genesis smirked at him. ‘I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving orders, my love.’

The leash was thin and elegant: part leather, part silver chain. The silver clinked as Zack handed it to Genesis over Sephiroth’s wax-covered back. Genesis took it, put it on the table and rolled the die again.

Three. The tension around the table was barely bearable by this point. Genesis rolled again to find out what he’d be using. It landed on a five.

‘Mouth,’ Cloud said, the single syllable dripping with erotic intent.  

Genesis scattered time tokens across the table, at least five minutes’ worth. Then he stood up, and they all watched as he came around the table to stand facing Sephiroth. He clipped the leash at Sephiroth’s collar, and yanked the man up. Sephiroth was now kneeling, hands coming up to grip Genesis’s beltline as they gazed hotly at one another.

Genesis pulled again. Sephiroth staggered forwards, knees almost at the edge of the table. His naked body pressed against Genesis’s, cock buried against the other man's groin. He was so tall that he basically came head-to-head with Genesis in this position, his mouth a whisper away from Genesis’s. Then Genesis kissed him, and pulled the leash to the side so that the collar compressed Sephiroth’s throat enough to choke him.

They all knew that Genesis was a _very_ good kisser. The boys were all quiet, admiring the way Sephiroth’s lean naked body pressed up against Genesis’s fully-clothed form, the way his fingers dug into Genesis’s waist as the redhead plundered his mouth. They were all silently blessing whatever faith they believed in for this moment, for these two gorgeous men that had somehow come into their lives. And then Sephiroth moaned into Genesis’s mouth, the sound choked by the collar. So Cloud pressed that button again.

Sephiroth could only give a strangled cry as the toy erupted inside him again, warm gel filling his insides. It was a good thing Genesis had such a firm hold on him with that leash, because he would’ve crumbled at his feet otherwise. Heat grew in his belly until he could no longer stop the orgasm from crashing through his defenses. His hands gripped Genesis by the shoulders, holding onto him tightly as he came, spattering the man’s silk shirt. He was panting against Genesis’s mouth as the waves came one after the other, all restraint forgotten. Zack didn’t even try to stop Cloud from leaning closer, running a hand down Sephiroth’s sticky wax-covered back, squeezing the guy’s ass and pressing the dildo further in.

‘What did you say last time?’ Genesis breathed. ‘That _you_ could make me come with just a kiss?’

‘You cheated,’ Sephiroth said, eyes closed, voice choked with desperate arousal. ‘That toy did all the work. _’_

‘Oh, is that how it is?’ Genesis hissed. ‘Angeal. You’re the judge here. What do you say?’

 Angeal reached up, ran a hand up Sephiroth’s thigh. ‘I think,’ he started, his voice gruff, ‘we’re going to have to settle this properly. And by properly, I mean in the bedroom.’

Sephiroth glanced down at him, too far gone by now to do anything else than smile.

-

Toys and belts and bottles of lube were scattered across their giant communal bed. Sephiroth lay in the centre of the bed, fused with the mattress. His reddened, bruised body was criss-crossed by his lovers’ arms as they held onto one another, all of them snuggling in a pile, the tattered sheets framing their sweat-slick bodies.

Dawn was creeping  over the horizon outside. When Sephiroth opened his eyes, he found Angeal lying in front of him, gazing at him with the lovestruck expression of someone who’d spent hours enjoying the filthy orgy that last night had turned into.

‘So?’ Angeal murmured. ‘How did you find your first experience of being the board?’

Sephiroth had the energy to scoff.

‘I think a rematch is going to be necessary,’ he said. ‘Seeing as there was no clear winner. And we didn't get to use the rope. Or the knives.’

Angeal chuckled. ‘I take it you enjoyed yourself, then.’ He watched as Sephiroth self-consciously tucked in his chin, a small smile hovering over his swollen lips. Irresistible. Angeal reached forwards, sliding his hand over the back of Sephiroth’s neck as he leaned his forehead against the other man’s.

 ‘There’s always tonight,’ he said.


End file.
